Smuggler's Log
Part 1: Hello, Ever since the Empire's rise to power I've been required to track my whereabouts constantly. *Opening Log *Log 1. *Time: 2 B.B.Y(Battle Before Yavin) It all started on Nar Shaada. I just finished a cargo run and was getting some dinner when someone came into the bar. He had an air about him that suggested he held a grudge towards a few people and knew what he was doing. I didn't think much of him till he came over to my table. He didn't sit down, he just asked me if I was Jace , I said yes questioningly. Turns out he and some friends needed transport to Naboo. I told him he'd have pay me a hefty fee, he just nodded and said I'd get my payment. Then he left, I paid for my drink and headed out but, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was getting way over my head, and that someone else was watching what I was doing. *Closing log" Part 2: *Opening Log *Log 2 *Time: 2 B.B.Y When I stepped out of the cantina I was blinded momentarily by the city lights and acrid smell of Nar Shaada. I looked around the grimy ally where the cantina was, and I saw a lot of thugs but, there were two who seemed out of place well at least their white armor did. Stormtroopers One of them just had standard issue clean armor but, the other one's armor had a nasty slash that started from his helmet and ended above his knee. It looked like he had a run in with a Rancor and survived, his armor looked as though it hadn't been cleaned for months. A feeling in my gut told me they were looking for me, I just kept walking till the one with the slash shouted, "There he is! Open fire!" Everything was a blur after that I ducked behind a barrel and pulled out my pistol. The troopers had opened fire and civilains had run indoors to avoid being caught in the cross fire. The troopers had torn up the allyway with blaster fire. I squeezed off two shots which hit the regular trooper square in the chest, the force so powerful knocked his gun and helmet clean off! The one with the slash dodged my bullet and ran into the distance. Then I knew helping the mysterious man was much more risky than I thought. *Closing log" Part 3: *Opening Log *Log 3 *Time: 2 B.B.Y After my "little" run in with the stormtroopers I made my way through the winding and grimy streets of Nar Shaada. I took a rickety lift up to the main landing platforms and saw my pride and joy. The "Rouge Runner" is a YT light frieghter thats popular with smugglers. I went up to it's battered hull and started to clean up a bit before my guest arrived. * Two Hours Later* I was doing last minute tests in the Rouge Runner's cockpit when I saw three figures get off the lift and approach my ship. I reconized the first one as the mysterious man in the cantina. I walked down the Runner's landing plank onto the dirty platform. I looked at the small group of people. There was the mysterious man, then another man who was strikingly familiar I just couldn't place him, the last one was a young woman who looked like what she knew was best. The mysterious man shook my hand and introduced himself as Dalein. He pointed to the familiar man and stated him name was "Everett", Everett gave a casual wave then looked onward. Gale introduced the woman as "Myran", she too gave a little wave and looked at her feet. I invited them onto my ship and as I sat myself into the pilot's seat I thought I saw a figure on a balcony watching our every move. I shook off the feeling and with the high pitched whine of the Runner's engines we took off. As I watch Nar Shaada shrink smaller and smaller I refected on what this mission was and wasn't, I mean come on its just a small transport to Naboo. Yet I still felt this transport was very significant.... Part 4: *Opening Log *Log 4 *Time: 2 B.B.Y Well, after we took off things actually went pretty smooth. I exited the cockpit and walked through the cramped corridor and got to the main hold. Dalein was over one of the sofas taking a nap while Everette was cleaning his blaster. Myran however was experimenting with my Holo dejak chess table, I walked over and asked if she'd like a game. She looked up startled at my sudden appearance. "Uh, sure okay." she said, I fired up the ancient game board. As the figures appeared Myran made the first move, He monster moving with small jerks and pauses, and took my first alien. She was good but, then I moved in and wiped out two of her aliens. I was going to eliminate another if it hadn't duck and got back at mine. I countered with another alien but she had already surrounded it and took it out. A few rounds later she was tied with me, I sent my final alien against hers they were grappling for a while when mine tossed her's to the ground her's got up and charged mine. I was ready though and mine hit her's with a swift payback. I had won not until though an unidentafied ship was pick up on the Runner's scanners I knew who it was. Everette and I hit the quad cannons while Myran And Dalein too cover in the cockpit. I couldn't belive it, Boba Fett's ship was seconds from blowing mine sky high. *Closing log* Part 5: *Opening log* *Log 5* *Time: 2 B.B.Y* When I reached the upper quad turret Boba Fett had already fired two shots that rocked the ship. I warmed up the cannon and let loose a hail storm of lasers. Boba's modified Firespray Patrol Craft out maneuvered every bolt. I cursed under my breath down below I heard Everett letting out a long line of laser blasts. He cried out "I got him! his shields are down!" "Nice job! Now we got the rest to deal with!" I replied. I let off another flurry of bolts that hit Boba's starboard missile port. He countered with a flurry of explosive blast that rocked my ship. I heard hissing in the kower levels indicating an oxygen leak. I yelled down to Dalein to check the oxygen level in the engine room. His answer was discouraging apparently more than 40% of the O2 levels had dropped. I let out another flurry and hit Boba's ship in the aft coolent tank and forced him too pull out. As I watched his ship disapear into hyperspace. I knew the Empire wanted me dead thats why they hired Fett. Then I knew I was an outlaw never to be the same again.... *Closing Log* Part 6: *Opening Log* *Log 6* *Time: 2 B.B.Y* I was surprised when we entered Naboo. No fighting, or danger of any kind. I looked over Naboo's surface. The whole planet was a swamp yet it still had a sense of beauty to it. I turned back to the navigation screen we were approaching Naboo's main city. I looked out of the cockpit and looked at the city, I was awestruck the city itself seemed to blend in with nature as it was built atop a water fall. "This is Naboo airspace ID yourself." Came a stern voice through my radio. I was about to speak when Dalein came up and said into the radio, "This is Dalein Shan Jr. I'm here on orders of Bail Organa and his daughter." I looked up at Dalein puzzled. The airspace officer gave us clearance to land on landing platform C-14. As I landed the Runner I saw we had a welcoming party. I opened the hatch and one by one my passengers disembarked. I got a closer looked at our welcome wagon, two commandos by the look of it, hard loyalty was etched across their faces. Between them a young woman no older than 19. I saw Dalein walk up to her and she said, "Thank you master Jedi for coming on short notice." As they shook hands my mouth gaped, I had been transporting a Jedi. For all I knew they were extinct but I had just transported one to Naboo. The woman and Dalein shook hands, she whispered something to the commandos they nodded. Then they directed us to some living spaces. When we reached our apartment the commandos said, "Here's where you'll be staying the Princess will call you when needed." Then they left. I looked around it was a nice apartment, we had a view of the main palace and the surrounding country side. I still had a bad felling in my gut. That's when I heard the whine of a gunship, an Imperial gunship, and the blaster fire... *Closing Log* Part 7: *Opening log* *Log 7* *Time:2 B.B.Y* "We have to get out of here!" I yelled as an Imperial gunship shot a bolt towards our apartment. I ran quickly over to the door, as I was about to open it when Dalein called out, "We won't be needing the door!" I turned to see Dalein cutting a large hole into the wall of the apartment with his lightsaber. He completed the hole's shape he kicked it out. As the sunlight flooded into the room another Imperial bolt shook the apartment. "Lets go!" Myran yelled as she and Dalein jumped out of the circular hole in the wall. I ran over to the hole and looked out over the Nabooian and witnessed four Star destroyers and a whole mess of TIE fighters and Assualt craft, I then looked down and saw Myran and Dalein hundreds of feet below in the swamp. "Well, here goes nothing." I thought. I was over the hole's ledge before Everett called out, "Jace I gotta tell you something!" He yelled as our apartment was rattled yet again "Can't it wait!" I said teetering over the edge of the hole. "Jace I'm not really Everett. I-I'm Carth the II, your brother." Then it hit me. I should have known! He looked, talk, and acted like me. "Lets go!" Carth yelled as he pushed me out the hole at the same time an assualt craft destroyed the apartment. We were falling faster and faster I had no idea what my brother thought he was doing before I felt a small coushin beneth me. The Jedi Dalein had caught us with the force and gently lowered us to the swamp floor. "Shall we go?" said Dalein, smirking as we set off I heard the whine of a repolser engine and looked up. An Imperial gunship, with the stormtrooper who escaped on Nar-ShaadaPart 8: *Opening Log* *Log 8* *Time: 2 B.B.Y* As the Imperial Gunship touched down on the swamp's surface our little group took cover behind a large moss covered rock. I peeked over the rock's edge, watching as a stream of Imperial Troopers disembarked. I continued to watch and a pit formed in my gut. They had Princess Leia with them. "Spread out! Find the Jedi!" The head officer yelled. I ducked back behind the rock and loaded my pistol. I saw Carth and Myran do the same, Dalein however remained calm, hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. I heard more troopers approaching our hiding spot. I looked up at Dalein, he simply nodded and ignited his lightsaber. We leaped from our hiding spot. Dalein cut down two stormtroopers before they could even process they were dead. I leaped out and let loose two bolts taking a trooper with each shot. Myran loaded up her rifle and squeezed off three long range shots destroying two scout troopers and an officer. "Spread out its the Jedi!" order the head officer. The stormtroopers pulled together in a wedge shaped formation. "Save Leia!" I heard Dalein yell to Carth over the blaster fire. Carth simple nodded. He charge out of his cover and squeezed off two great bolts making a hole in the troopers' formation. "Jace! Cover your brother!" Myran yelled at me. "Got it!" I replied. I charged the line of troopers. I reached the first one and hit him square in the jaw causing him to drop his rifle. I picked it up and mowed down three more troopers. I saw Dalein approaching out of the corner of my vision. He gracefully cut down the remaining troops. Only leaving the head officer who had foiled my brother's attempt at rescue. "Come any closer and she dies!" yelled the officer pointing a blaster a Leia's neck. I lowered my blaster but, Dalein just raised his lighsaber and threw it with a graceful arc. killing the officer in the process. Leia fell to the ground, I ran up and caught her. "We have to leave." Dalein said over my shoulder. "Lets go then." I replied. I saw Myran picking up my unconscience brother as we headed back. --------Later----------------------------- The award ceramony was short and private. Leia commended us on our brave acts and such. I learned that Dalein, Myran, and Carth were a part of a special Rebel group called "Bandit Squad". Apparently they wanted me to join, having the "Rouge Runner" as the squad's transport. I thought about it and well the conversation following change my life. "How you doing?" Dalein said aproaching me from behind. I leaned over the apartment's balcony. "Fine, I guess, just the whole war got me thinking." About what?" Dalein replied "Well, my brother isn't dead, I helped a Jedi, and saved a princess." I replied. "Anything else?" Dalein asked. "Yeah, tell the Rebels they have a new fighter." I said with a smirk. Dalein smiled back, "Welcome to Bandit squad." We shook hands. It was interesting fighting with a purpose. As the sun set I knew my life was taking a change for the better. "This is Jace Onasi, signing off. Category:Miniseries